Su excusa favorita
by jacque-kari
Summary: A la mierda. Allí mandó todo Yamato un día cuando ya no pudo más. Le besaste con inexperiencia y ternura, él te lo devolvió con desvergüenza y voracidad; no te quería, no de la misma manera que tú lo hacías, ¿pero importaba acaso? Te llevó hasta su cama y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de nuevo.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Su excusa favorita**_

Creciste escuchando que cuando tuvieras edad suficiente tendrías que buscarte a un chico de bien, uno amable y que te protegiera. Nadie te lo decía, pero el nombre de Takeru para ti siempre iba implícito en la conversación, incluso si cuando empezaste a crecer Taichi solía refunfuñar cuando los encontraba demasiado cerca; y es que la verdad sea dicha, era difícil pensar en alguien más que calzara tan bien en la descripción, como si hubiera sido hecho a medida, o acaso la descripción escrita basándose en él. Quizá por lo mismo fue tan terriblemente fácil enamorarte de su hermano en tu adolescencia.

Yamato era todo lo opuesto a él. El chico del que no te hablaban, pero sabías que tus padres no te recomendarían, y no porque fuera malo, sino porque no era para ti.

Tenía una banda de rock, conducía una moto y fumaba. ¿Qué más necesita un adulto para tachar a un prospecto de novio como descartado? No mucho.

Pero a ti empezó a atraerte sin darte cuenta muy a pesar de todo ello. Comenzó poco a poco, como un virus que entra en tu sistema y empieza a echar tierra sin que lo notes.

De pronto te quedabas mirando la forma en que jugaba distraídamente con el piercing que tenía en su lengua por aquella época, o te emocionabas más de la cuenta cuando los invitaba a todos a oír su nueva canción o te dirigía la palabra, aun cuando fueran solo una o dos (¿es que no era poco hablador de todos modos?). Cuando te enteraste de que fumaba marihuana pensaste que iba bien con su personalidad. ¿Quién piensa algo así? Solo una chica estúpidamente enamorada.

Y el día menos pensado, sucedió. Descubriste que la insospechadamente intensa alegría que te invadía al verlo había mutado a nerviosismo y expectación. Tu corazón latiendo desenfrenado en tu pecho fue la primera señal tangible, aunque desde luego no la única. Los síntomas, al igual que los de un resfriado, no hicieron sino aumentar con el paso de los días y semanas.

Decidiste, incluso antes de que te dieras cuenta de lo que hacías, que querías conquistarlo. Pero claro, Yamato no sería fácil de conquistar. Tú eras casi una niña para él y resultaba obvio que necesitabas pensar en algo bueno. Los tímidos flirteos y cartas de amor secretas estaban descartados, definitivamente descartados.

Así que te pusiste en marcha.

Primero te metiste a un curso de flauta con la falsa esperanza de que se fijaría en ti si tenían algo en común. Cuando aquello no funcionó, tuviste que tomar medidas más drásticas. Empezaste a frecuentar su universidad y a inventarte absurdos encuentros casuales: que si buscabas una librería que te dijeron que quedaba por ahí cerca, que querías que te ayudara con matemáticas, Takeru le había enviado un recado (por el que tú accediste a cruzar toda la ciudad) o simplemente te habías perdido de camino a casa.

Sabías que él lo sabía, pero no te importaba realmente. Porque querías que él supiera. Querías que te viera, lo querías tan desesperadamente, que no te importaba lo ilógico de tu actuar. Y a Yamato tampoco parecía importarle, pues nunca dijo nada ni te rehuyó. Se limitaba a observarte con sus miradas profundas y labios silenciosos, si acaso demostrando a veces un atisbo de curiosidad en su rostro.

Todo llegó a su punto culmine cuando te encontró en un bar. Uno que por supuesto él frecuentaba.

—Me gustas —le confesaste de sopetón cuando intentó llevarte a casa, no supiste si en un arranque de valentía o desesperación; nunca antes habías notado que la línea entre lo uno y lo otro fuera tan delgada.

—Eres la hermana de Taichi —te dijo él tras un largo silencio, y a partir de entonces se convirtió en su excusa favorita para rechazarte, como si hubiera una verdad milenaria e incognoscible en ella que no exigiere mayor explicación.

Pero no te echaste atrás. Oh, no. Eras una Yagami después de todo, y si había un mejor momento que ese para sacarlo a relucir, simplemente no se te ocurría.

A la mierda. Allí mandó todo Yamato un día cuando ya no pudo más. Le besaste con inexperiencia y ternura, él te lo devolvió con desvergüenza y voracidad; no te quería, no de la misma manera que tú lo hacías, ¿pero importaba acaso? Te llevó hasta su cama y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera has salido de la escuela.

—Me falta menos de un mes —farfullaste en respuesta, aturdida y emocionada.

Él no encontró más excusas. Su favorita se disolvió entre sus alientos mezclados y la ventana empañada de la habitación. Era pleno invierno, pero tú no podías sentir menos frío.

Lo vuestro, desde luego, no duró mucho ni menos aún fue de público conocimiento. Apenas cuatro semanas más tarde, una después de que egresaras de la secundaria, la madrugada los pilló desnudos y sudorosos. No era la primera vez y tú tenías la sensación de que ya no le importaba, o quizá no le importaba porque sabía que estaban destinados a no durar. Que quizá por eso les regaló la clandestinidad como un premio de consuelo.

Él te dio la espalda y tú no pudiste evitar deslizar un dedo por su columna vertebral de arriba hacia abajo en una caricia solapada.

—Me voy —te dijo, escueto como siempre—. A fin de año me iré a vivir a Estados Unidos para seguir mi carrera musical.

Te sorprendiste un poco, no de que se fuera, sino porque pensaste que estaba dormido. Lo otro era solo un final inevitable que acababa de tomar forma frente a tus ojos.

—Me alegro por ti —le respondiste, y fuiste sincera.

No hubo llanto ni una trágica despedida. Aprovecharon los meses siguientes todo lo que pudieron entre tus primeras clases de Pedagogía en la universidad y sus ensayos con la banda. En tu interior no pudiste hallar ni una sola razón para arrepentirte de lo sucedido.

No eran el uno para el otro y eso siempre lo supiste, pero aun así, en el largo e incomprensible camino de la vida, tuvieron algo. Un sucio y emocionante secreto de esos que te hacen sonreír de solo recordarlo. Uno de esos secretos que todos deberíamos tener en la vida.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Un pequeño Yamakari gestado en una noche de insomnio.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
